


No cape, no problem.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's Iwaizumi week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Iwaizumi Week 2016, Whelping, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had always thought of Iwaizumi as a superhero. </p>
<p>From the time they first met at 7, to when they part ways at graduation. Through every step of their lives together, Oikawa has watched Iwaizumi guide new life into this world, save old ones, protect people and do good.</p>
<p>He might not have a cape and suit, but he's a true superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No cape, no problem.

Iwaizumi Hajime must be a superhero. 

That’s the impression Oikawa has had all along, since their first meeting. But he’s not the big, flashy kind of superhero that battles villains with almighty superpowers and puts on a show. No, Iwaizumi is much more subtle than that. Perhaps his ‘superpower’ is more knowledge and luck than anything else, but it doesn’t change Oikawa’s perception one bit.

It starts when they’re 7 years old, and meeting for the first time. Oikawa is a charmer, and gets along with everyone at the playground. He can drag anyone into a game, no matter how reluctant or shy. Which is why, when he sees a black haired boy with vivid green eyes sitting alone in the sandpit, he grins from ear to ear and waltzes over.

“Hi! I’m Oikawa! D’you wanna come and play with me?” Usually, that does the trick. But the black haired boy looks up at him with a bland, disinterested look.

“No thanks.”

“Wh-What?! But my games are fun! Nobody ever says no!” The boy rolls his eyes.

“Guess there’s a first for everything.” Oikawa deflates like a soggy balloon and pouts. He’s about to say something else, something _really_ great that will make this boy want to play with him, when he notices the boy is doing something. He’s using a stick to draw in the sand, gazing at it curiously before rubbing something out and trying to redraw it, but in a different way.

“... What are you doing?”

“Drawing.”

“Drawing what?”

“A map.” Oikawa tilts his head to the side, shuffling around to stand next to the boy and get a look from his perspective. Sure enough, it’s a wiggly line that has iconic sites drawn at different stages. For one, Oikawa recognises the bakery down the street. Another, as a school building.

“Why are you makin’ a map?” The boy looks up at him, eyes surprisingly innocent considering how guarded he had been earlier.

“My neighbour is coming here alone for the first time tomorrow. So I’m drawing a map in case she forgets the way home.” The tone in his voice is so genuine, so kind, that Oikawa finds himself tearing up.

“Y-You’re so nice! Like a superhero!”

“D-Dummy! I’m not a superhero!” Contrary to his words, the boy takes a tissue out of his pocket and passes it over to Oikawa, who is now bawling, and it only solidifies Oikawa’s interpretation that this boy _is_ a superhero.

“Th-Thank you, superhero-chan.”

“My name’s not superhero. It’s Iwaizumi.” Oikawa wipes away his tears and blows his nose, then blinks at Iwaizumi, who stands there with folded arms, plasters covering little cuts and bruises, and the drawing stick in hand. A cheery smile tugs Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment on the nickname.

“Come on, it’s going to get dark soon. Where do you live? I’ll walk you home.” When Oikawa prattles off his address, they find out they only lived a single street away, less than a five minute walk. Iwaizumi is true to his word and walks Oikawa home, keeping him safe and protected from dark shadows and scary grownups. He’s a superhero without a cape, the friendly neighbourhood protector. 

The next time Oikawa is made aware of how much he thinks Iwaizumi is a superhero, is when they are 9. They’re best friends now, and although their interests differ – Oikawa has just got into volleyball, but Iwaizumi likes bug hunting – they still spend most of their time together. 

Their parents let them go out without supervision more frequently, provided they were together, and back before dark. If the streetlights came on before they were home, they’d be punished depending on the length of time between the two occurrences. 

Currently, however, it was only 4 in the afternoon in the middle of summer, and the 9 year olds were strolling towards the public sports grounds. Oikawa would practice there, and Iwaizumi would look for small insects in the shrubbery outside whilst waiting for him.

“Iwa-chan, look! A fat puppy!” Oikawa sprinted forwards, leaving Iwaizumi to sigh and chase after him with a jog, to where Oikawa was peering into the bushes and trying to see this ‘fat puppy’ that had hidden at the sound of Oikawa’s loud voice.

“Move, let me see. You’re probably scaring it ‘cus you’re loud.”

“Mean...” Regardless of what Oikawa was going to do, Iwaizumi nudged him out the way, parted the bush – which turned out to be quite thorny - with his bare hands. He winced at the needle-like pain in his hands, but ignored it in favour of looking at the animal, that stared back with a whimper. Instantly, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.

“That’s not a fat puppy, that’s a pregnant tiny dog! And I think it’s about to give birth.” The dog whined, body rippling with what Iwaizumi was pretty sure was a contraction. The dog looked to be in good health, just very scared and in labour. The collar around its neck had a lead attached, but there was no person in sight. It must have broken free out on a walk.

“Iwa-chan, what do we do!?” Iwaizumi reached forwards gently and scratched behind the dog’s ear, softly cooing to try and calm it down. He pulled back from the thorny bush to look at a tearful Oikawa.

“Go into the pet shop and tell them there’s a dog giving birth here. They should know what do to.”

“O-Okay! I’m on it!” Oikawa took off like a lightning bolt, leaving Iwaizumi alone. He exhaled deeply, and then crawled in through the thorns. The dog had wormed its way into a little clearing in the centre, and flopped on its side. It wasn’t going anywhere soon. Iwaizumi winced as the thorns scratched his bare skin and tugged at his clothes, but his priorities were elsewhere.

“Hey, little dog. What’re doing out here, huh? You can’t have your puppies here, it’s unclean. They could get very cold and sick. I’m sure you’re a good momma, but even you can’t make all these thorns disappear.” As he softly spoke to the dog, one hand stroking her side and the other pushing away thorny twigs to clear a space, he knew it was too late to try and move her, even with adult help. This little dog – probably a spitz of some kind – was going to have her puppies right there, right then.

“I’m sorry you’re not comfy at home, girl, but I’ll do my best to help you.” He tugged off his shirt, and folded it up to place underneath her rear end, so that the puppies would not be born onto the cold, dirty ground. Almost as soon as he had placed down his folded shirt, a puppy slid out from the greyish sac protruding out the vulva. It looked like it was coated in plastic wrap, and it was unnervingly still. But Iwaizumi didn’t panic.

“Here we go girl, that’s number one.” The mother dog looked up and curled around, flicking her tongue over the puppy. It seemed this was her first litter, or she was inexperienced, because she couldn’t break the membrane. Iwaizumi waited two minutes, before he reached over and broke the membrane himself, peeling it away for the mother dog to continue licking the puppy. It took a few seconds, but the puppy whined and started to wriggle.

“Good girl!” He pet the dog on the head gently, sitting back and waiting for the next delivery. He briefly wondered what was taking Oikawa so long, but was brought out of his thoughts by a mass of blackish-green tissue being pushed out instead of a second pup. He grimaced, but used a stick to push it aside, out of the mothers reach before she ate it. It was the placenta, he knew that from having seen his aunt’s cat give birth. 

“Iwa-chan!” He gasped with happiness and pushed open the hole in the thorn bush he had crawled through, muttering a soft ‘ow’ at the thorns breaking his skin.

“In here. She’s had one, but I think there’s more to come.” With Oikawa, there was an adult in the distinctive pet shop uniform. She wore sterile elbow-length gloves, and carried a large cardboard box filled with towels, a blanket, and what looked like an electric blanket on a small scale. Other items included veterinary standard scissors, antiseptic solution, and _dental floss_.

“Can you bring her out here?” Iwaizumi looked back to the dog, who was chewing through the umbilical cord on the first pup. It was wriggling around, using its nose to guide it and searching for a teat to nurse on. The pet shop girl looked uncomfortable that she couldn’t oversee the whelping, but when she noticed Iwaizumi’s confidence, she smiled lightly.

“Okay, you need to take this box, put the heating pad in the bottom, and then a blanket over the top. Put the newborns in it, but make sure the mother can see them. It’s just to keep them out the way until all the puppies are here.” Iwaizumi absorbed the information, nodding as he took the items in that order and set them out in the tiny clearing. It was a tight squeeze, but he was able to place the box where no thorns were reaching it, by sacrificing his own bare back. 

“Here we go, puppy. You’ll be safe here.” He picked up the newborn carefully, fully supporting it in his hands, and lay it softly in the centre. The mother whined and tried to move closer, but she settled with a little bit of petting. Iwaizumi’s shirt was further soiled when a second puppy emerged. This time, the mother quickly broke the membrane and licked it clean off the puppy.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief, assured that he could now just sit back and supervise, seeing momma dog had things under control. But as minutes passed, the second puppy hadn’t yet made a sound. It hadn’t moved independently. He bit his bottom lip. There were 6 minutes before a newborn pup suffocated, and it was approaching the 5th. 

“Quick, pass me one of those towels!” The pet shop girl was on the phone to the vet, calling him out for an emergency, seeing as no dog should give birth in such a dangerous place. Oikawa threw one of the towels in and Iwaizumi scooped the puppy up in his hands, rubbing it vigorously through the towel. 

“C’mon buddy... Come on, breathe!” Even when it reached the 6th minute, Iwaizumi didn’t stop. Hot tears were dripping down his face, but he refused to give in and let this puppy die, if it had a chance. His hands didn’t slow down, even though his arms ached and the mother dog was eating the placenta that followed. 

A soft whimper.

A paw extending towards his face. 

He sighed in relief, a hiccup breaking through, and held the puppy - the _alive_ puppy – towards the mother. She sniffed it and licked it, before he placed it in the cardboard box with the first one. The two puppies blindly wriggled together, pushing against each other and rolling around in the blankets. Iwaizumi blinked away the last remaining tears and collected himself, ready for another one. 

The vet arrived after an hour. There were now five puppies, and Iwaizumi informed the vet that he thought there was at _least_ one more to come. With a pair of clippers and permission from the council, the thorn bush was cut back to allow the dog to be safely placed in a large carrier that would serve as a whelping area, and loaded up in the vet van with the puppies in the cardboard box right next to her, still in sight.

“Iwa-chan, you saved the doggy and her puppies! You really _are_ a superhero!” He would have thrown himself into Iwaizumi’s chest for a hug, but the shorter boy was covered in muck, blood, and dirt. 

“I just did what anyone else would.” The vet shook his head steadily, a small smile on his lips.

“You did what most adults can’t. You remained calm, and you assisted in an emergency. Not everyone would be so selfless.” He gestured to the deep cuts on Iwaizumi’s face, back, and arms, gained from moving around in the thorns to help the dog. The pet shop girl was disinfecting them, but had no plasters to place over the deeper cuts that continued to bleed.

“I just wanted the dog to be okay. Will she be okay?”

“Of course. We’ll find her owners and get her home safely, with all her puppies.”

“Thank you, sir!” He bowed deeply at the waist as the vet climbed into his van and drove off with a wave. Iwaizumi stood back up straight when he had gone, and accepted a towel from the pet shop girl to partially clean himself off with.

“Iwa-chan, your shirt!” 

“Oh...” He looked down at his bare torso. His mother would kill him for returning without a shirt, especially in the state he was in, but he didn’t want to disturb the mother by taking away the material the puppies had been born onto. Iwaizumi shrugged.

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Maybe.”

“I’ll just tell her Iwa-chan saved some lives!”

“Dummy, don’t say something like that. She’ll _never_ believe it.” The pet shop girl had been listening in the whole time and giggled quietly.

“Why don’t you come back to the pet store? We can write you a note to give your mother explaining everything.” 

“Hmm... Okay, thank you!”

Iwaizumi continued to do things throughout their lives that Oikawa would secretly label as ‘superhero’ activities. It wasn’t even big things, just little selfless acts.

Still 9 years old, he climbed a tree to get a balloon out for a little girl who had let it go. He carried around plastic bags to clear up any dog poo left on the sidewalks that they traversed. When he, Oikawa, and their mothers went shopping together, Iwaizumi would always carry the heaviest bag to spare his mothers arthritis. Whilst they weren’t in the same elementary school, Iwaizumi would always walk to Oikawa’s to meet him there and they would walk home together.

At 10 years old, he started to play volleyball to keep Oikawa happy, and he was _good_ at it. He would always stop and tutor Takeru with Oikawa though, and he was much more help since he was better with kids. Well, younger kids. Iwaizumi also started to get stronger, strong enough that he could break up fights between other children around their age, or slightly older. Nowadays, because they received pocket money, they would stop and buy sweets on the way home. But whilst Oikawa took all his sweets for himself, Iwaizumi was happy to share with toddlers who couldn’t decide what they wanted.

At 11 years old, he became a class representative at his elementary school. Oikawa could see how it tired him out, how he was laden with responsibilities, but Iwaizumi would power on. He started doing more for his mother as her arthritis spread, worsened, and stopped her going shopping for more than an hour, or doing simple things like using the vacuum or cooking.

His next door neighbours – on the left, not the right – are extremely old and extremely fragile. Oikawa is over at Iwaizumi’s on Sunday for some extra study followed by some games, when they hear someone shouting for help. Before Oikawa can even question where it could be coming from, Iwaizumi is sprinting out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front of the house. The old man had fallen down on the garden path, and it’s the old lady shouting for help.

Iwaizumi leaps the fence between their front gardens and skids onto his knees besides the old man. He checks first for a pulse, secondly for consciousness. The old man is unconscious, and his pulse is slow. He’s bleeding from his head, and Iwaizumi grits his teeth before manoeuvring him into the position best for CPR – just in case. 

“Call an ambulance.” The old woman does as he says, her hands shaking and voice quivering with fright as she relays information to the emergency response. Iwaizumi is careful as he places his hands over the old man’s chest, counting each heartbeat beneath his hands. It’s slow. Scarily slow.

“Oikawa, go and get a blanket, and a cushion.” Oikawa quickly ducks back inside, grabbing the items as Iwaizumi demands in a low tone. He’s frightened, Oikawa can tell, he’s shaking and uncertain, but he’s still right there by the old man’s side and doing what he can. When Oikawa returns to his side, Iwaizumi is pressing his hands down in a pattern, trying to restart the heart of his next door neighbour.

He performs CPR three more times before the ambulance arrives. 

The ambulance takes the old man off to hospital, the old woman with him. Iwaizumi is still kneeled on the floor with a blood covered cushion and a discarded blanket. He was praised by the paramedics before they left, but he still appears to be stuck in the same desperation that he was earlier.

“Iwa-chan...?”

“Oikawa... Oikawa, what if it wasn’t enough...? What if- What if he doesn’t make it...?” 

He sounds so heartbroken, so distressed in a numb sort of way, and Oikawa realises that sometimes it’s the superheroes that need saving. They’re only 11, and Iwaizumi is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders at this moment in time.

“Come inside, Hajime. Let’s watch a film and wait for some news.” 

Iwaizumi is eleven years old, and he still doesn’t believe Oikawa’s claims he’s a superhero after saving a life.

When they entered middle school at 12 years of age, things changed. Iwaizumi takes a step back from being class representative, and lets Oikawa talk him into joining the volleyball team. He learns to take time for himself and relax a bit, instead of constantly giving himself to others with barely a thank you. That doesn’t make him any less of a superhero. 

It was just the little things that counted. Times when he’d catch someone about to fall over, or kick a ball out the way during practice if it could ruin a landing. It mattered in the times where he’d get lunch, and donate it to someone who had no lunch money. It was in the way he would stand up for _anyone_ , because bullying was abuse, and he would not stand for that.

At 13, they’ve lost to Shiratorizawa three times, and the interim high is coming up once more. Oikawa can only focus on one face, on one bitter emotion – hatred – as he practices, and practices, and pushes himself beyond the limits of what he can do. He _**hates**_ Ushijima with a passion, because he’s stopped them every time they’ve tried to reach the Junior Nationals. 

He has Oikawa’s dream, lined up to be a member on the Japan National team for under 18’s, and he has a _infuriatingly_ simplistic style of playing that Oikawa knows he could - _should_ \- be able to overcome. As the teams setter this year, he should be able to lead them to victory.

But only if he practices.

And practices.

And _practices_.

And-

Something snaps. He’s not sure whether it’s his mind or his body that goes first, but he’s screaming first and lying on the floor next, and he’s all alone because it’s late, really late and-

“Dumbass! I knew you’d do something stupid eventually!” He lifts his head from the floor, the only part of his body he can move without pain, and sees Iwaizumi storming over from the gymnasium doorway.

“I _told_ the Coaches not to let you stay late!” His voice – and his posture – soften when he sees the cold sweat Oikawa has broken into. Slowly, as if approaching a cautious animal, he moves to sit cross-legged next to him, and places a sturdy hand on his side.

“I’ve called your mother. She’ll be here soon, we can go straight to the doctors.” Oikawa chokes out a sob, looking up at Iwaizumi, and he’s suddenly struck with the memory of when they were 9 and Iwaizumi calmly sat by the side of a dog giving birth, whilst Oikawa could only panic.

This feels a lot similar to this, except he’s the one Iwaizumi is sitting by, and it’s his knee that burns with pain, rather than giving birth. His nose scrunches up and a strangled laugh escapes him. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. He won’t comment though. He’s mentioned before how shock does strange things to people, and Oikawa is certainly in shock.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so cool.”

“Knock it off, I’m just doing my job as your friend.” The words mean more to Oikawa than anything else ever could, so he goofily grins and reaches out a shaking hand towards Iwaizumi. He understands, and holds it firmly in his free hand.

“I’m your sidekick, Iwa-chan~.”

“... Hell fucking no.”

“Wh- What?! Why not!?”

“B-... Because a sidekick is always in the background. But you’re right by my side. You’re not my servant, you’re my friend. My _best_ friend.” Warmth floods Oikawa and replaces the icy chill from realising he’s injured. Best friend. In all the time they’ve known each other, they’ve never said it aloud. When Oikawa speaks, his voice is still shaking with agony, but it’s also soft and teasing and _Oikawa_.

“I’m your only friend, Iwa-chan~.” Iwaizumi shrugs.

“You’d get jealous if I made friends without you.”

“I would not!” They share a glance and laugh, before Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa’s knee with a falling expression. It’s red and swollen and practically screams ‘dislocated’, but he knows it’s more serious than that. It’s going to take more than popping a joint in place to fix this.

“Tooru? Hajime?”

“We’re in here, Oikawa-san.” Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hand a little tighter, and he doesn’t let go until they’re getting out of the car after going to the doctors, then the hospital. Oikawa has cried himself to sleep in the car on the way back. Iwaizumi lets go of his hand to instead pick him up and carry him indoors. It’s the least he can do.

Oikawa will need surgery.

Oikawa will need _surgery_ , and Iwaizumi blames himself a little for not keeping track of his best friend, for stopping him before it got too far. He knows there was no guarantee of making Oikawa stop, but he could have used force instead of words, and maybe that would have helped.

“Hey dumbass... You can’t hear me right now, but I promise... I’ll always be your superhero.” Iwaizumi resolves – that just like Oikawa’s hero movies – he’s going to use a little bit of fight next time, in order to stop someone getting truly hurt.

He gets the chance to prove that when they’re 14. They’re third years now, and Oikawa can not only play again, albeit with a knee supporter, he’s the Captain. Iwaizumi is elected Vice-Captain, and he jokes that it’s his time to be the sidekick.

They have a new set of first years. Young, impressionably, and desperate to improve their skills. Iwaizumi takes two of them under his wing, teaches them to spike and block respective to the positions the coach assigns them. Oikawa claims that he won’t tutor any of them, because he wants to divide his attention equally between them. Iwaizumi realises this is a _lie_ when he sees Oikawa blatantly ignoring one of the first years and utterly hating him.

Sure, Iwaizumi dislikes the fact that this kid is a genius, when the rest of them have trained so hard, to the point of breaking, but he doesn’t the kid for being himself. He’s naive, innocent, and apparently, stupid enough that he can’t see Oikawa’s hatred for him.

“Oikawa-senpai, can you teach me how to serve?” Iwaizumi senses trouble. He keeps watch over them for the entire year, and it’s just before the Junior Spring Volleyball Competition that things blow up and boil over. It’s after practice time, but Iwaizumi has been standing by the school gate waiting for Oikawa to ‘pick up this letter’ from the staff room for about ten minutes. He scowls, realising too late that it’s a poor excuse for Oikawa to sneak back into the gym. So, Iwaizumi heads that way.

“Please teach me how to serve.” It’s just as he sets foot in the gymnasium that he hears Kageyama say these words, and Iwaizumi’s instinct for danger spikes. He can see exactly what’s about to happen because Oikawa is like a tightly wound up spring. Iwaizumi is already running across and lunging forwards when Oikawa raises his hand. 

He catches the intended slap in mid-air. It’s bending his fingers at an angle and it hurts, and he can see how tight his grip is when Oikawa winces.

“Kageyama. Go and get your stuff and leave.” Obediently, Kageyama goes off to the locker room to fetch his bag and exit. Iwaizumi waits until he’s behind a door to shout at Oikawa. 

They argue.

They fight.

They’ve had fights before, but this is the first time Iwaizumi had headbutted Oikawa hard enough to see stars, and for the latter to fall. He knows they’re both going to be slightly concussed, but maybe _that_ will beat some sense into Oikawa’s thick skull. It’s only as they’re walking home together, still dazed and dizzy from the headbutt, that Iwaizumi recalls what he said in the heat of the moment.

_“Do you think you're fighting by yourself?! You've got to be kidding, you dumbass! If you think how you're doing equals how the team will do, I'll punch you!...There's no one on our team who can beat Ushiwaka one-on-one! However, there are six players on the volleyball court! Even if our opponent's some genius first-year or Ushiwaka, the team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!”_

He sighs heavily.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“... Thank you. You just keep saving me~.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only one who’s stuck with me this far. I’ve got to have _someone_ around for entertainment.”

“Uh, rude, Iwa-chan!” They grin and laugh together, especially as Oikawa walks straight into a lamppost and Iwaizumi trips over the kerb as he laughs harder. They’re just two teenage boys, sprawled on the pavement in hysterics, resolving all the tension that’s built up previously. 

None of that tension follows them to Aobajosai. Everything is so smooth, that Oikawa would forget about Iwaizumi being a superhero if it wasn’t – again – for the little things. 

If one of the first years is off, he’ll walk the other home for safety. He’s caught Hanamaki from falling down the stairs once, grabbed by the back of the collar before he could tumble. When Kyoutani and Yahaba get into a fight in the locker room and knock over a stand of lockers, it’s Iwaizumi that catches the lockers and shields the second years. He gets a shoe in the face thanks to an open locker, but the black eye heals quicker than broken bones would. 

Iwaizumi even takes a fist to the face once, when Watari is practicing setting after jumping from the back line, and doesn’t make the leap at quite the right angle. He flails in mid air, and whilst everyone else freezes or steps away in shock, Iwaizumi slides in there and provides a soft landing, for his head in particular. One of Watari’s hands, fist enclosed, hit him in the _perfect_ place to give him a nosebleed that never seems to stop, but Iwaizumi just laughs the apology off before passing out from light-headedness and blood loss.

Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi is aware of how self-sacrificing he is, and if he’s going to be okay in university without Oikawa to take care of him. Because whether his best friend will believe it or not, Iwaizumi needs him just as much as he needs Iwaizumi.

In the end, he decides things will be okay. They’ll still be just a phone call away, and probably talking to each other as much as possible to make up for their physical absence. It’s on their graduation day that Oikawa lets the cheeky side of himself run wild.

“Iwa-chan! A present for you!” Iwaizumi takes the neatly wrapped package with a flustered expression and light pink cheeks.

“For me? But I didn’t get you anything.”

“It doesn’t matter! Open it, open it!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa drape themselves over the duo as they watch Iwaizumi carefully peel open the package to find... 

A large rectangle of material? It’s the same colour as the Seijou banner, but softer and lighter. Almost like he’s supposed to wear it, but there’s no arms or leg holes. Just a big rectangle.

“Oi, what kind of joke is this, Oikawa?” The setter grins, taking it from him and then wrapping it around his shoulders. He ties a little fancy knot at the front.

“All the best superheroes need a cape, Iwa-chan~.”


End file.
